legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Screeling
Screeling 01.jpg|Im Saal auf dem Tisch Screeling 02.jpg|auf dem Dach Screeling 04.jpg|noch aktiv Screeling 05.jpg|Eiszeit Screeling 06.jpg|die Gelegenheit Screeling 07.jpg|tausend Stücke Ein Screeling ist ein magisches Wesen der Unterwelt. Aussehen und Fähigkeiten Es ist bewehrt mit Knochenklauen an seinen Fingern und hat eine enorme Sprungkraft. Es ist ein skelettartiges Wesen, ohne Haut, Fleisch und Muskeln, aus seinem Maul tropft blutender Geifer. Es kann nicht sehr gut sehen, nur Menschen die sich schnell bewegen werden als Ziel erkannt. Seine Wahrnehmung beschränkt sich aber nicht nur auf die schlechten Augen, sondern es kann auch die Veränderung der Luft wahrnehmen, also rasche Bewegungen oder rennende Personen erfassen. Aufgabe Der Hüter der Unterwelt sendet es aus, um Jagd auf Menschen zu machen. Sein bevorzugtes Ziel ist es, jemandem den Kopf abzureißen. Abwehr Hier unterscheiden sich die Berichte sehr augenscheinlich in der TV-Serie und in den Büchern TV-Serie Es ist mit normalen Waffen gar nicht verletzbar. Es kann nur mit dem Schwert der Wahrheit aufgespießt werden, selbst ein normaler Hieb oder Schlag ist wirkungslos. Es kann auch nicht mit Zaubererfeuer neutralisiert werden. Wird der Screeling aber aus dem Wasser kommend vereist, so ist es möglich ihn in tausend kleine Kristalle zu zerschlagen. In den Büchern Langsame stetige Bewegung, die die Luft nur wenig verwirbeln ermöglichen ein Entkommen aus der Gefahrenzone. Wer allerdings sich in den Kampf begeben will sollte stumpfe Hiebwaffen bevorzugen. Lied vom Screeling Übersetzung Schriftkundiger (Diskussion) Die Screelings sind los und der Hüter wird gewinnen. Seine Mörder sind gekommen, um Deine Haut zu zerfetzen. Goldene Augen werden Dich sehen, wenn Du zu laufen versuchst. Die Screelings fassen Dich und lachen weil es ihnen Spaß macht. Entferne Dich langsam oder sie werden Dich auseinander reißen, Und lachen den ganzen Tag lang, wenn sie dein Herz ausreißen. Goldene Augen werden dich sehen, wenn Du versuchst, still zu stehen. Die Screelings fassen Dich, für den Hüter töten sie. Hack' auf sie ein, Hack' auf sie ein, schneide sie in Stücke Oder sie werden Dich fassen, während sie in Anfällen lachen. Wenn die Screelings dich nicht fassen, der Hüter wird versuchen. Dich zu erreichen um dich zu berühren, Deine Haut will er rösten. Auf Deinen Geist wird er einschlagen, deine Seele will er rauben. Du schläfst mit dem Tod, das Leben wird vor dir fliehen. Du wirst sterben mit dem Hüter, bis zum Ende der Zeit. Er hasst, dass Du lebst, Dein Leben ist Dein Verbrechen. Die Screelings könnten Dich fassen, so heißt es im Text. Wenn die Screelings dich nicht bekommen, ist der Hüter am Nächsten, damit nicht der wahrhaftig Geborene für die Sicherung des Lebens kämpft. Dieser Eine ist gebrandmarkt. Er ist der Stein in dem Teich. The Song From The Screeling Original The screelings are loose and the Keeper may win. His assassins have come to rip off your skin. Golden eyes will see you if you try to run. The screelings will get you and laugh like it's fun. Walk away slow or they'll tear you apart, And laugh all day long as they rip out your heart. Golden eyes will see you if you try to stand still. The screelings will get you, for the Keeper they kill. Hack 'em up, chop 'em up, cut 'em to bits Or else they will get you while laughing in fits. If the screelings don't get you the Keeper will try. To reach out and touch you, your skin he will fry. Your mind he will flail, your soul he will take. You'll sleep with the dead, for life you'll forsake. You'll die with the Keeper till the end of time. He hates that you live, Your life is the crime. The screelings might get you, it says so in text. If the screelings don't get you the Keeper is next, lest he who's born true can fight for life's bond. And that one is marked; He's the pebble in the pond. Auftritte Kategorie:Magisches Wesen